The First Move
by Sketchling
Summary: Somehow those stories had served as a spark. The new recruits gossiped about the stories, and, soon enough, that spark became a flame. It was inevitable that the flame would light the fuse to a bomb. -ROYAI- R&R! Warning: one f-bomb.


** A/N: **This one-shot was inspired by a popular Royai picture that I keep seeing. (.?o=14)

Sooo….credit for the pic/inspiration goes to whoever made that pic c:

SO GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC ;;

I could've made it into a multi-chaptered fic, but when I started Author Meets FMA I promised myself I wasn't going to start another multi-chaptered fic until I finish that. Speaking of Author Meets FMA…I have some major writing block with that fic. It's sad that I can write a fic almost half as long as Author Meets FMA, yet I can't write a single 1,000 word chapter…..OTL TT^TT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

_**The First Move**_

It was rumored that Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had a relationship. It was one of the biggest rumors in the entire military (right under Fuery being gay**[1]**), and was slowly starting to reach the ears of everyday civilians. There wasn't a day that went by that the two didn't receive some sort of teasing comment or remark about their relationship.

Where did it start? No one can exactly recall, but some think it was started when someone saw how deep their 'strictly platonic' (as Riza referred to it) relationship really runs. Others think that one of their friends or a member of Mustang's team started it.

But most have their fingers pointed at General Grumman.

The old man could always be heard telling stories about the Colonel and his loyal aide to new recruits. No matter how ridiculous and pointless the story was, he would throw in something convincing about Mustang and Hawkeye's relationship. Like, in one story, they'd been sent on a mission and the Lt. had been kidnapped. Grumman claimed that Mustang had been ready to burn the answers out of the people they brought in to interrogate. And then, when they rescued her, he'd hugged her so tightly that Grumman had been convinced he was never going to let her go.

Somehow those stories had served as a spark. The new recruits gossiped about the stories, and, soon enough, that spark became a flame. It was inevitable that the flame would light the fuse to a bomb.

XoXoXoX

"…Ugh, fine. I'll raise my bet to forty bucks, the—ah! L-Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Riza raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Breda, who shoved a notepad in his pocket the moment she walked in. The rest of the men were crowded around his desk, trying to act inconspicuous and failing miserably. She shook her head and sighed. _'I'll let it slide for now.'_

"Where's the Colonel?" she asked.

"Oh, um," Fuery spoke up, his voice nervous. "He went to go meet the Lt. Colonel at the train station, sir. Apparently he's coming here to drop something off."

"Is that so?" Riza mumbled, shifting the stack of papers in her arms. The Colonel had finished his paperwork unusually early the day before, and she'd been suspicious. As it turned out, he'd hidden the papers in a box in the very (very) rarely used storage closet in the office. And—surprise, surprise—each paper was devoid of his signature.

_'I suppose I'll just have to wait for him to get back. While I'm waiting…'_

"Fuery, what were you boys doing when I came in?" She asked casually as she set the stack of papers on the Colonel's desk. Her voice was edged with ice. The kind of ice that said 'tell me what the fuck you were doing before I shoot you'. It was just barely there, but Fuery heard it loud and clear.

"Well, sir," he replied, nervously glancing at his fellow officers. "We, um, well, we were making bets."

"On what? Be specific, Fuery."

The rest of the men in the room were shooting daggers at the poor kid, warning him not to spill. At the same time, Riza's gaze was cool and deadly. She knew Fuery would rather deal with their being upset than her bullets. Little did he know, she would never actually shoot him. Riza would never shoot at any of her fellow officers, unless they'd seriously done something to piss her off.

"We were betting on who would make the first move!" he finally blurted.

Riza raised her eyebrow curiously. "Explain."

By now, the men looked like they wanted to kill the kid. Fuery's lip was trembling and it looked like he was ready to burst into tears. "W-w-we were talking about you and the Colonel." Riza could already see where this was going. "Hav—" Havoc shot him a glare. "S-someone said something about the Colonel staring at you while you were too busy working to notice. So, um, from there it just sort of progressed until we started betting on who would make the first move."

The young woman closed her eyes and let the air hiss out of her lungs. _'Stay calm, Riza. They're just joking around…' _But she remembered what Breda had been saying when she walked in. _'Forty dollars? Maybe they're not joking around.'_

Either way, it wasn't any of her business. "Whatever. Just don't lose half of your paycheck."

"Yes, sir!" the men replied in unison.

XoXoXoX

Roy leaned back on the wooden bench at the East City train station, the chilly winter breeze ruffling his raven-black hair. Not that he minded. It was already pretty messy, anyway.

The man shivered; it was freezing outside. It would probably start snowing soon. _'Why am I out here again?' _Roy wondered bitterly, pulling his sleeves up farther to warm his hands. _'Oh, yeah. That obsessed father dragged me out here to haul his ass back to HQ. 'I don't know the way' my ass! He's been here enough times to at least memorize the route from the train station to HQ.'_

Roy growled and folded his arms across his chest as the train pulled up, its whistle catching the attention of the other people waiting for the train. Most of them got up and started heading towards the train, either waiting to get on or waiting for someone to get off. Roy made no move to get up and greet his friend as he strode over to him; black hair slicked back, green eyes shining with an excited, cheerful gleam, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked more like clown material than a soldier.

Maes grinned down at Roy, who was glaring at him irritably. "Hey now, that's no way to greet your dear friend who just abandoned his adorable daughter and beautiful wife to deliver some papers to the General!"

Roy's glare didn't soften in the least. "From what I heard, you volunteered to deliver them."

The Lt. Colonel flinched and scratched the back of his head, his grin now a nervous one. "O-oh? Is that so? Are you sure they weren't mistaken?"

"_Maes_—"

"Well, let's get a move on, shall we? I've got these papers to deliver and it's pretty cold out here!" He laughed rather loudly and nervously as he yanked Roy up from his seat on the bench, ushering him along.

"So," Roy said once they were out of the station. "Why the hell did you make me come and 'guide you' to HQ, anyway? You've been here enough times to memorize the way from the station to HQ."

Maes chuckled and looked over at Roy with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Roy was getting worried now.

"Getting you a wife, of course!"

"Maes," Roy snarled. "I've told you this a thousand times. _I DON'T NEED A WIFE!_"

"But—"

"NO!" Roy snapped, cutting his friend off. "No more blind dates! No more match-making! I'll find the right woman _on my own_!"

Maes sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What if I told you that you've already found the right woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Roy. Who's the one woman that's been with you the longest?"

"Well," the Colonel mumbled, his breath coming out in puffs of fog. "I was with that Gabriella girl for three days…"

Maes shook his head vigorously. "No, no, NO! I mean, the one woman who's been looking after your ass for God knows how long!"

Roy paused to think for a moment. The one woman that had been looking after him for a long time…? "Madame Christmas?" Maes slapped his forehead with his hand. "Hughes, I absolutely refuse to date my foster moth—"

"NO! Roy!" Maes exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him. "I'm talking about Hawkeye!"

Roy stopped in his tracks and stared at Maes in shock. "H-H-Hawkeye?" he stuttered.

The Lt. Colonel grinned and nodded. "Yup. You've never dated her, nor have you ever caught her attention. She's always looking after you and she actually knows you. She's perfect!" Maes' grin grew even wider as he leaned in towards Roy. "Plus, from what I hear, it sounds like you like her."

"Th-that's ridiculous!" Roy protested, flustered. "We've never dated because of the frat laws. And she has to look after me! She's my bodyguard, for crying out loud!" Roy shoved Maes away from him. "And I don't like her. Those are just rumors! You know that!"

"Oh, really? Havoc told me you're always staring at her while she's working."

_'I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.' _"Well, it's my job to look after my subordinates, isn't it?"

"C'mon, Roy. Just admit that you like her."

"But I don't like her!" Roy practically screamed.

Maes smirked and nodded, stroking an invisible beard. "Oh, okay, I see."

"What?" Roy demanded.

"You don't _like_ Hawkeye. You _love _her."

_'That's it.' _Roy pulled on his gloves and held his fingers in a snapping position, ready to burn his friend. "Take it back," he growled darkly.

"Never!" Maes cried as he took off running towards Eastern HQ.

"_MAES!_" Roy roared, taking off after the Lt. Colonel.

XoXoXoX

Riza glanced up from her book at the clock hanging on the wall in the office. "They should be back by now."

"Don't worry, Lt.," Havoc assured her with a goofy grin. "Hughes is probably just causing problems for him."

Riza nodded, about to return to reading when a furious yell sounded from outside the office, somewhere in the hallway.

"_MAES! GET BACK HERE!_"

"_NO WAY! I HAVE A WIFE AND KID WAITING FOR ME BACK HOME!_"

_'Speak of the devil,' _Riza thought, closing her book. The men in the room raised their heads curiously, gazing at the door expectantly.

The door burst open as Maes flung himself into the office. He quickly whirled around and slammed the door shut, locking it with a sharp 'click'.

For a moment there was silence, the only sound Maes' panting. Then there were several loud pounds on the door, making Riza wince.

"_MAES! OPEN THIS DOOR!_" Riza recognized the deep voice as her superior's.

"No!" Maes shouted back. "Not until you promise not to hurt me!"

"You brought this on yourself! NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Another pound.

"No!"

"Fine then," Roy snarled. "I'LL JUST BURN IT DOWN!"

"Sir," Riza called to him. "You still haven't paid for the last two doors you burned."

There was a pause, then something muffled that sounded like a sigh. "Okay, fine. Just open the door."

"Only if you promise not to hurt Hughes, sir."

There was a slam on the door, quieter than the previous ones. Riza assumed that was his head. "Fine," he growled. "I promise not to physically harm Hughes in any way."

"You have to promise not to hurt him mentally, either, sir. So no, you may not burn pictures of his wife or daughter." She really knew him too well.

Another slam. "Fine. I promise. Can you let me in now?"

Hughes shook his head hard, silently begging Riza not to open the door as she stood. She ignored him and unlocked the door, opening it to have her superior fall on top of her. "Sir!" she gasped as they hit the floor.

Roy sat up immediately. He'd been leaning on the door with his head pressed against it and had been unprepared for her to open the door. "H-Hawkeye! I'm sorry!" he apologized, his face red.

Gazing down at her, Roy blushed even harder. Her clip had come out of her hair, leaving the blonde strands in a (hot) mess. Her face was flushed and her amber eyes were wide with shock. _'She looks….cute when she's embarrassed….' _He thought.

"Sir," Riza growled, startling him. "_Get off_."

Roy nodded and stood up immediately, offering his hand to her to help her up. The blonde lieutenant hesitated as she clutched her hair clip in her other hand. Finally, she gripped his hand. Roy pulled her to her feet and found himself enjoying holding her hand probably more than he should have.

Her hand was calloused from years of military training and working with guns, yet it felt soft and small in Roy's large hand. He suddenly felt the overpowering need to hold her and protect her no matter what, though he knew that was foolish of him. Riza was a strong, independent woman. She wouldn't want someone protecting her.

_'Wait! Why am I even thinking like this?' _His mind practically screamed.

_'Because you looooove her,' _his inner Hughes replied.

_'N-no! I can't…'_

"Sir," Riza's stern voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "You can let go now."

But Riza didn't want him to let go. His hand was warm and strong. It made her tremble with longing inside. She wanted those arms to be wrapped around her, to protect her. She wanted to drown in his flame, his warmth.

Their hands seemed to fit so perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. Letting go left her feeling more alone and empty than ever.

Riza swallowed hard, about to speak as she gazed into her superior's eyes, when Maes piped up.

"Well, not trying to kill the mood or anything, but I gotta go give these papers to General Grumman." Riza and Roy turned to face their friend as he pulled a folder out of his jacket. He gave a quick wave to everyone before making a quick exit out the door.

It took a few minutes of silence for reality to sink in, and when it did, both Riza and Roy's faces turned a deep shade of red. They both decided to try and just forget about the incident that had just occurred and tried acting casual. Roy walked over to his desk and sat down, while Riza pinned her hair back up in her clip. The rest of the men watched them for a moment before quickly deciding it would be best to play along and went back to work.

"Ah," Roy said with a heavy sigh as Riza took a seat at her own desk. "I see you found the papers from yesterday, Lt.."

"Yes, sir. Finish them today, please, or you won't be leaving." _'And neither will I,' _she added silently.

XoXoXoX

"So, still keeping your bet?"

"Of course I am. It's obvious that _he's_ gonna make the first move, no matter how you look at it."

"I dunno, Breda, Hawkeye could just as easily get him. I mean, did you see how stern she was with him? It's obvious that…"

Roy rubbed his forehead, ready to rip his subordinates' heads off. They'd been whispering like this ever since they finished their work. He had no idea what it was they were whispering about, but from what he gathered, he was positive that they'd made some stupid bet on something involving him and Hawkeye.

He glanced over at his aide now. Her amber eyes were scanning the words written in the pages of the book laid on her desk. Her hand turned the page in a graceful motion and Roy twitched with a stab of longing. The same hand he had held in his own. He still remembered exactly how it felt. Small, delicate, soft…and cold. But his own warmth had soon heated it. He vaguely wondered if it still contained his warmth.

Suddenly, Riza clutched the hand he'd held in her other hand and her expression looked as though she was deep in thought, her eyes no longer scanning the words on the page.

He wondered if she'd enjoyed it as much as he had.

_'Hmm…fantasizing about holding her hand….I'm pretty sure that's a sign that you love somebody!' _His inner Hughes chimed, making him growl.

"Sir? Is something wrong?" Riza was looking at him, her expression concerned.

"O-oh, it's nothing, Lt.," he replied casually, busying himself with the task of scribbling his name down on the paper in front of him.

There was a moment of silence before the whispering started up again, louder this time. He growled, gripping his pen so hard he was surprised it didn't break in half.

Riza noticed and, in a much more subtle way than what he had in mind, stood and dropped some papers on the desk they were crowded around (which was Havoc's). It was a warning that said 'shut up now or you can talk to my gun'. Roy had planned to just burn their mouths clean off.

Which, now that he thought about, was probably why she had stepped in. He smiled faintly to himself in amusement. She really _did_ know him too well.

As Riza sat back down in her seat, she could feel the Colonel's coal-black gaze burning into her back. She didn't dare turn around, though. That would only cause unwanted awkwardness and teasing from the rest of the men.

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Hey guys!" Maes practically yelled, startling all of them.

"Maes," Roy growled dangerously. "If you came barging in here to pester me about my love life again, I _will_ personally make sure you can never use your mouth again."

His friend let out a huff, pouting like a child. "I'm not pestering you, Roy. I'm trying to help you. Besides," Maes grinned and winked. "You'll never win her heart with an attitude like that."

Riza's heart sank. She didn't notice it, though, until she caught herself frowning. _'Why do I care?' _She wondered. _'He's my superior officer. Nothing more. So what if he likes a girl? The longest he's lasted with a girl is three days. I have no reason to be worried.'_

_ 'But still…' _Riza glanced over at Roy quickly. He was obviously irritated with his friend for mentioning this girl. No, he was downright _pissed_.

_'This girl must really mean a lot to him,' _Riza thought. Her mind went numb as that thought replayed itself over and over in her head.

_'No! You don't harbor any feelings of the sort for the Colonel. He's a good friend and nothing more. But…' _The young woman paused, glancing over at her superior again. _'He's hot.'_

Riza could've screamed right then. She did so mentally, standing up abruptly.

Roy switched his gaze to Riza, who had just stood. Her expression looked rather flustered and she excused herself in a rush, mumbling something about the shooting range before making an exit.

"See?" Maes exclaimed excitedly. "She was jealous! That means she likes you!"

Roy snorted. "Hawkeye? In love with me? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Maes."

"I dunno, Chief," Havoc said, adjusting his cigarette in his mouth with a smirk. "You two wouldn't be that bad of a couple."

Breda, who was seated next to the smoker, nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah. And it's kinda obvious you're both head-over-heels in love with each other."

"How so?" Roy demanded. He leaned over his desk and glared at the portly man.

"Well, you two 'ave known each other since you were kids, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And you were in Ishbal together," Havoc added.

"That doesn't—"

"You're always together."

"You trust her more than anyone and the same vice versa."

"You stare at her when she's not looking."

"Oh, yeah. And you—"

"Okay!" The Colonel snapped. "I get it! There are a lot of things that could suggest we were in a relationship. But we aren't."

"_Yet_," Maes corrected him as he plopped down onto the small leather couch.

XoXoXoX

_BANG!_

"Damn," Riza cursed under her breath as the bullet missed the cardboard target, just barely grazing the side of it.

Normally she would've hit the target, dead center. But her mind was elsewhere. No matter what she did, she always managed to end up thinking about Roy again. His midnight-black hair, his muscles, his dark eyes that she always got lost in….

_'No!' _Riza shook her head hard and pulled the trigger. This time she missed by a foot, not even close to hitting the target at all.

She paused for a moment, panting and gripping the cold metal of the rifle in her hands. Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes, clicking the safety on the rifle and dropping it on the ground.

"Forget this," she growled. "I'll sort this out, once and for all."

XoXoXoX

Roy let out a heavy sigh as he placed the signed papers in the 'finished' box on his desk. It'd taken a while, but he was finally done. Hawkeye would certainly be pleased.

He flinched as he caught himself smiling softly, his thoughts slowly drifting towards his first lieutenant. _'I don't like her like that,' _he told himself. _'She's a close friend. Besides, there's no way she could ever possibly like me. I'm not her type.'_

Roy bit his lip at the thought of the Lt. having a type, a type that he didn't fall under. What kind of men was she interested in? _'Probably the kind of men who work hard and don't procrastinate. The kind who don't go around flirting all the time.'_

His grip on his pen tightened as an unwanted feeling flooded him. It made him feel dark and bitter. _'You're jealous,' _his inner Maes sang.

He flung the pen across the room angrily. It hit the wall by the door with a 'thump', leaving a rather large streak of ink in its place as it plummeted to the ground. Roy stared at the ink on the wall for a moment, shocked by his own anger. Then he sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"I need to get this figured out," he muttered. "Before it drives me insane."

"Get what figured out, sir?"

Roy jumped in his chair, nearly leaning too far back and falling over. He steadied himself by gripping the edge of his desk and pulling himself forward before he did.

Riza shut the door behind her, her amber gaze fixed on him curiously. He couldn't help but notice she looked different somehow, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something about her seemed…off. Maybe it was because she still looked almost as flustered as when she had left.

_'Or maybe,' _his inner Maes chimed. _'It's because you're seeing her in a whole different way now. Because you looooooove her.'_

The Colonel shook his head and focused on gripped the edge of his desk tighter, focusing on his whitening knuckles instead of the woman. "Nothing, Lt.."

Riza blinked and he knew she didn't believe him, but she sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the 'unfinished' box on her desk. It was the only paper in the box, seeing as she was such a hardworking person and didn't slack off.

"I finished all of my paperwork," Roy said, a little hesitantly.

"Mm."

Why was she doing this? It sounded like she was trying to avoid him or something. His grip on his desk loosened and he leaned back in his chair again, closing his eyes.

"What happened there?" His onyx eyes flickered open again to see her gazing at the ink smear on the wall next to the door.

"Just got a little upset," he replied nonchalantly, hoping she would leave it at that. Of course, though, she didn't.

"Mind if I ask why, sir?" she asked, her eyes scanning the words on the paper laid on her desk.

Panic rose inside him. _'What do I tell her? She knows I can't lie to her. I can't just tell her I was stressed…although that is partially true. Ugh, I might as well just get this over with.'_

"Do you have a type, Hawkeye?"

Riza involuntarily flinched and looked up at her superior in shock. "Sir," she managed in her surprised state. "What makes you ask _that_?"

"Just curious," he said casually.

"Why?" she asked, dumbfounded.

His lips twitched into a smirk. Riza knew he enjoyed getting her flustered like this. "No reason."

"Well," she paused and thought for a moment. Did she even have a type? The only person she was interested in was Roy.

Roy noticed her silence. "Just think of it like this," he suggested. "What would be your perfect guy be like?"

_'You,' _she wanted to say. Instead, she said, "He would be imperfect. He'd be an ignorant, naïve, incompetent, lazy man."

Roy didn't respond, just remained silent and watched as she went back to reading the paper. Then he stood and walked over to her, standing at least two feet behind her.

After about four minutes, he spoke.

"Earlier, when I said I was upset…"

Riza looked up at him expectantly.

"…I was upset because of you."

There. He'd said it. It was out of his system. He tried his best to remain calm, despite the confused look Riza was giving him. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Colonel."

"You don't have to. I just need to get this out of my system." Roy took a deep breath. "You've been driving me insane all day. I don't know what it is, but…I just…" He struggled for the right words. Riza looked at him, confusion covering her face.

"Sir.."

"Hawkeye, I think I love you."

Riza flinched, her heart pounding in her chest. Did he really just say that? Or was she imagining things? "S-sir. We….I mean, we can't…"

Roy frowned, his gaze darkening. He understood what she was getting at. He couldn't love her because of everything that was going on. She would immediately become a weak point, and would thus be targeted by enemies. They would use her against him.

Not only that, but there were always the frat laws to be worried about. Romantic relationships between soldiers in the military were forbidden (not that that didn't stop people from spreading rumors).

"Sir," Riza said, regaining her composure. "I refuse to distract you from your goal."

"You're not a distraction, though!" Roy protested. "You help me stay focused!"

"Can you honestly say you haven't been distracted at all today?"

"What about you? You seem pretty distracted yourself. Look, Hawkeye, we can make this work, just-"

"Roy," she said, startling him. She only called him by his first name once or twice. Once when she'd asked him if she could trust him, and twice when...

His eyes drifted to her back momentarily, but he quickly looked back up into her caramel eyes.

"Please, don't make me shoot you," she whispered.

That was the only time they hated looking into each other's eyes.

His onyx eyes were dark and devoid of any emotion other than hurt. They looked like deep, hollow, empty pits, and for once, Riza found herself wanting to look away instead of drowning in their warmth. They looked so cold now.

Her amber eyes were missing their usual spark that he loved. Now they looked as though the fire in them had been doused. They looked tired and pained. He wanted to look away, look at something-anything-other than those eyes. But instead he found himself unable to, and stepped closer to his Lt..

"Riza," he stated, unable to say anything else. It sounded more like 'please, just give it a chance'.

"Roy," she murmured in response. That sounded like 'I'm sorry'.

Roy kneeled down on her right, taking her hand in his. _'You can't resist me.'_

Riza sighed and gave his hand a squeeze, looking away. _'I know. But I have to try.'_

The man gazed at her for a moment before he sighed, too. Then he grasped her other hand with his free one, pulling her down onto his lap. _'Stop trying.'_ Their eyes met for a split second before she raised an eyebrow at him. _'Why should I?'_

Roy smirked and leaned in closer so that there was a mere inch of empty space separating their lips. _'Because it's an order, Lt..'_

Their lips slowly crept closer to each other, their hearts pounding in their chests. And then…

The door flung open.

Roy stood up immediately and Riza fell of his lap onto the ground in shock.

"Hey, guys! I just came to—" Maes was cut off as he spotted his friend scrambling to his feet and a blonde head moving behind the desks. "What're you doing?"

"Erm, we were just…" Roy trailed off, unable to think of a good excuse. _'Shit. He'll never let me live this down!'_

"I fell out of my chair," Riza said calmly, standing next to Roy and adjusting her uniform. "The Colonel was just helping me up."

"Yeah," Roy agreed lamely. "That."

Maes looked as though he didn't believe them, but he just shrugged and adjusted his glasses. "Whatever. Anyways, Roy, I need you to escort me back to the train station."

"Maes," Roy growled. "What the hell? You can get there by yourself! I'm not a tour guide!"

"But that Scar freak is on the loose! And imagine how sad my darling angels would be if I were to suddenly be murdered…."

"He only hunts state alchemists!"

"So what!"

Roy sighed, seeing no use in arguing anymore. "Fine," he muttered, stalking over to the coat rack and grabbing his jacket. Riza followed.

"What're you doing, Lt.?" he asked the blonde woman, confused.

"Coming with you, of course. There have been reports of Scar making his way to East City. And no offense, sir, but you'd probably end up doing something stupid and reckless."

"No," he replied right away. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Lt.. I'll be fine on my own."

Riza narrowed her eyes. _'This is why it wouldn't work. You'd worry about me more than yourself. I'd become a distraction.'_ "At least let me see you to the door, then," she sighed, placing her jacket back on the coat rack.

The walk to the main entrance was long and silent. Riza made the choice to walk on the other side of Maes, so that he separated her from Roy. She couldn't walk next to him. It was too awkward.

And it would only make her want him more.

Once they reached the entrance, she spotted the rest of Mustang's men standing near the double doors. She guessed they'd come to say good-bye to the Lt. Colonel.

She remained silent as they bid the obsessed father farewell, which he returned with promises of pictures of his daughter. They all groaned and assured him they had enough pictures, but Hughes insisted.

Roy was quiet, too. He waited patiently by the door for his friend, not even smiling as he promised them more pictures. He felt dead inside.

Finally, everyone had said their good-byes and Roy went in front of his first lieutenant as his friend asked if they were sure they didn't want more pictures.

He gazed down at her with those narrowed, obsidian eyes of his, and she couldn't take it anymore.

_'Sorry, Breda,' _she apologized silently as her hands reached up and grabbed hold of the collar of her superior's jacket. _'But you shouldn't have bet so much money.'_

Then she stood on her tiptoes and pulled Roy closer to her. She hesitated for a second when their lips were an inch apart and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Riza placed her lips on his.

He was surprised, to say the least. Roy himself had always expected that he would end up being the one doing this, but it was happening the other way around. Despite his shock, he managed to snake his arms around her waist, tugging her in closer and pressing his lips against her soft ones harder.

The kiss only lasted a mere minute before they broke away. That was it. No battling tongues, no spit swapping. Just a sweet, simple kiss. That didn't keep him from grinning all the way to the train station, though. He wasn't even irritated when Hughes asked when the wedding was.

That also didn't keep Riza from blushing from head to toe with a small smile plastered on her face. She wasn't bothered when Havoc bragged about his victory while the rest of the men gloomed and Breda scowled.

It did, however, keep them from admitting to loving each other. But what's the use in saying what doesn't need to be said?

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N: **[1]: I wrote a small fanfic a while back about Mustang's experiences on being forced to bunk with each of his men. Fuery had clung to him all night. And thus (assuming the other men had bunked with him as well), the team began making bets on how long it would take for him to 'come out of the closet' xD (note: I have nothing against homosexuals whatsoever.)

And I know they don't use American money in Amestris, but I have no clue how mush sens are worth.

Please review! Don't flame! ~Sketch


End file.
